


Under The Table

by Walkerismychoice



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Riley and Drake find a way to make another boring dinner party a little more interesting.





	Under The Table

Riley knew the unity tour would help restore faith in the leadership of Cordonia, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about sitting through another dinner party. Penelope was sweet, and her poodles were adorable, but talking about them all evening wasn’t Riley’s idea of riveting conversation.

“I’m so excited to launch my line of clothing exclusively for poodles,” Penelope rambled on enthusiastically. “I have designed an entire collection of poodle skirts for poodles. Isn’t that clever?”

“You could even have the poodles on the skirts wearing their own poodle skirts. That would really be cutting edge poodle fashion,” Drake quipped dryly.

“Drake Walker you are a genius!” Penelope exclaimed.

“I was j–…never mind” Drake said shaking his head and trying to conceal a smirk. Riley had to stifle a laugh herself.

Unsure if she could stand another minute at this table, Riley had to think of way to make things more interesting. A smile crossed her lips as an idea came to mind. She could see Drake watching her with a confused expression as she squirmed in her chair. Riley then reached down under the table and said “Here Drake, you dropped your napkin,” as she placed something in his lap.

“I don’t think that’s mine…” he started before a bright red blush creeped across his cheeks. “Oh wait, yes it is, thank you Riley.” He shot her look she interpreted as somewhere between desire and disbelief as he shoved her lace thong in his pocket. Making Drake blush would never get old.

Riley had meant for her action to be a little teaser for later, as it would be rude to sneak out in the middle of dinner. So it was quite unexpected when she felt the rough skin of Drake’s fingers trailing up her thighs, bunching the fabric of her silky gown up little by little until he reached her most sensitive place.

Drake kept a straight face, but Riley was finding it harder and harder to pay attention to the conversation at the table as Drake plunged one finger in and then another before sweeping slow circles over her clit.

Riley felt the heat rising from her center up through her body, and she tried to make sure her quickened breaths weren’t obvious to the others at the table. Maxwell must have noticed the flushed color of her cheeks and the pained expression on her face, prompting him to ask, “Riley, are you feeling okay?”

“I..I think I just need some fresh air,” Riley stammered. “Excuse me.” She quickly got up and headed out the ballroom doors into the hallway.

“I think I better make sure she’s okay,” Drake said, feigning concern as he went after her.

Drake caught up to Riley out in the hallway. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him into a nearby bathroom, and locked the door behind them.

“You, Drake Walker, are trouble.”

“Bennett, what did you expect after that stunt you pulled? If you don’t play fair, I can’t either.”

Riley pushed Drake back against the door kissing him hungrily, trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. In one swift motion, Drake picked her up by her thighs and set her on the cold, smooth marble countertop, settling himself between her legs.

Riley started to unbuckle Drake’s belt, but he took her hand and moved it away. “Wait,” He commanded. “I need to finish what I started in there.” He placed one hand between her legs while pulling her in for a deep kiss with the other.  “Wow, I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any wetter than you were back at the table, but I guess I was wrong.”

Drake worked his mouth down her body, nibbling and sucking on her heck as he went. He pulled the thin straps of her dress off her shoulder, exposing her breasts. He took one in his mouth while cupping the other in his left hand, fingers on his right hand still thrusting in and out of her.

“Oh my god Drake, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

With that, Drake hiked up Riley’s dress to her waist and knelt between her legs. He grabbed her ass to pull her closer as he sucked and stroked her center with his tongue. Riley felt her orgasm rising until she couldn’t hold back any more. She moaned loudly and called out Drake’s name as she came undone.

Drake rose up and held a finger to her lips. He whispered in her ear, “Bennett, if you can’t be a little quieter, I won’t be able to fuck you. These walls aren’t exactly soundproof.”

“I need you now,” she whispered back. “See, I can be quiet.”

Drake pulled a condom out of his pocket before Riley hastily took off his pants and boxers. Drake wasted no time lifting Riley off the counter and pinning her against the wall for leverage. He slid his cock into her wetness, moving rhythmically while her hands tangled in his hair. He gradually quickened the pace, both of them getting close to the edge.

Riley forgot the rules and let a loud moan. Drake clapped a hand over her mouth which turned her on even more. She stifled a scream against his hand as she came again. “God you’re sexy,” Drake softly gasped, and with a few more thrusts he followed her over the edge.

Drake kissed her softly and said, “We better get you back to the table Bennett before they think you are dead.”

“I’m not sure if I look any better now than I did before, but you are probably right.

Drake and Riley got dressed and tried to look presentable before heading back.  Out in the hallway Hana and Maxwell were waiting.

“Riley you were gone so long, we got worried!” Hana exclaimed. “I think I heard you moaning through the door. Are you okay? Did you get sick?”

“Oh Hana,” Maxwell chuckled. “I don’t think that is what the moaning was about. Riley is probably feeling a whole lot better right now.”  He leaned into Drake and said, “You might want to wipe that lipstick off your neck before you sit back down at the table.”

 


End file.
